


Hug! Hug! Kiss!

by ms_worplesdon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Friends to Lovers, Japan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_worplesdon/pseuds/ms_worplesdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron loses Harry in a foreign land. In other words, Harry accidentally joins a Japanese boy band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug! Hug! Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> References to real people. No defamation intended! Originally written for accio0greatness in the 2010 HarryRonHolidays fest.

[ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/) [ ](http://www.glitx.com/)

 

 

 _December 1st_  
  
"It gets worse every year," Ron complained bitterly. "I mean, I love Christmas with my parents."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's just. London's been scaring the bloody shit out of me lately. I'm already sick of the holidays," he moaned, flipping back onto the couch.  
  
Harry glanced over from the armchair, disinterested.  
  
"How do you  _really_  feel about them, Ron?"  
  
"What if we went somewhere else this year? Somewhere that doesn't even celebrate Christmas. We could recuperate, right? Portkey back on Christmas eve."  
  
Harry perked up.  
  
"It's an idea. An idea that I like." Harry, always ready to get out of London, perched himself on the opposite end of the couch. "I could even leave earlier seeing as how I'm already done with my training set. If that's okay. Find a place to stay. Scout things out." He conjured a globe in the air between them. "So where were you thinking?"  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_December 4th_  
  
Harry was thoroughly nauseated when he stepped out of the portkey room and into Narita International airport. The Wizarding representative, Ogawa, escorted him to customs. She stamped his passport, performed a rudimentary customs search and explained where to catch the train into Tokyo. He was glad that he'd gotten a credit card already, because his first item of business was getting a phone. He didn't want to leave the airport without one.  
  
"There is no floo service in Japan," Ogawa-san explained. "It has never been practical here. Japanese wizards communicate by phone. It supplanted our extra-apparition communication altogether by the 1980s when they became portable. Also we get to use phone-straps!"  
  
Harry stopped at the Softbank counter. The woman behind the desk blushed furiously as she explained that he must rent one.  
  
"Ah. W-we d-don't sell phones to t-travelers. R-rental only." She pointed at the sign behind her written in Japanese.  
  
"But I can't read that," Harry protested.  
  
"Here," she practically whispered, thrusting a small blue flip phone into his hand. "Charger." She thrust a tangle of cords into a bag with his receipt and handed it to him with a bow.  
  
"How do I find the--"  
  
She cut him off by thrusting a completely inexplicable piece of plastic in his hand. It was a man with his hands in the air dressed in a pink jacket. As Harry moved it the holographic image appeared to be making a pelvic thrust.  
  
"Pho-phone strap," she whispered, smiling. "Free for you."  
  
"This is normal for me to carry in Japan?" he asked, extremely unsure about all this.  
  
"You use the phone strap. You don't lose the phone. OK?"  
  
Harry gave a resigned sigh.  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
The train ride took forever. Harry was glad that he was carrying compacted luggage in a backpack, because the whole thing would have been even more painful with a suitcase. His first order of business was to get something to eat, then to find a hotel for the night. It was supposed to be freezing outside, and he was really looking forward to having a hot meal in front of him.  
  
He took out his phone as he looked around the station. He wondered if perhaps his phone had internet to help him out and began powering it up when someone suddenly grabbed his dangling phone strap.  
  
"Excuse me," he began to say as he looked up. The words died on his lips as he took in the man before him. He was dressed in a shiny grey suit with a red neckerchief and enormous white framed sunglasses.  
  
"You like Yamapi?" The man lifted his sunglasses and walked slowly around Harry, looking him up and down. "You want to be what. American Idol?"  
  
"Er. I'm British, actually."  
  
The man's head snapped up and scrutinized Harry all over again.  
  
"Look, I'm terribly sorry, but I really must be going."  
  
"English, anh?"  
  
The man look for all the world like he was pondering something very serious.  
  
"You have place to stay?"  
  
"Um. Not quite yet?"  
  
"You stay at Johnny's! Nice rooms! Spectacu-lah!"  
  
"Oh," Harry said, relieved. "You mean like a hostel?"  
  
"Mizuki Motoki," he said with a bow. "You call me Manager."  
  
Harry felt himself ushered out into the cold. The man showed him to a very posh sedan in the pull-off.  
  
"You are very handsome man," Manager said as they sat down, a huge smile on his face. "Very sexy!"  
  
"Sorry?" Harry gulped. He became slightly worried that he was about to be molested.  
  
"So raaaaaad!" he exclaimed.  
  
Scratch that. This man was completely off his nut.  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
To Harry's surprise and relief, the ride ended quickly at a nice block of flats. It seemed like a decent place to stay for a night or two while he found something outside of Tokyo for Ron and himself.  
  
Manager fired off questions at him as they entered the building.  
  
"You sing?"  
  
"Uh. Only in the shower."  
  
"You are always megane?"  
  
"Huh?" Manager gestured to his glasses. "Oh, my glasses! Yes, I wear them all the time."  
  
Manager pondered this.  
  
"You are sometimes megane. How you say... contact lens. Is more hot hot daddy  _right on_!" he explained.  
  
"Huh?" Harry felt wrong-footed again and again.  
  
They stopped at the security desk and Manager whispered to the man sitting behind it who gave Harry a surprised once over and nodded.  
  
"Hama-san will take your picture. Say cheese please."  
  
Harry's expression was totally startled in the photo on the visitor pass Hama-san handed him.  
  
"Now you say arigatou. Say after Manager. Ah-ree-gah-toh."  
  
"Arigatou?" Harry said doubtfully.  
  
Manager clapped his hands in delight.  
  
"Supah extreme homeboy!"  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_"Listen, Ron. It's me! I'm in Tokyo. It's unbelievably cold here, so pack all your sweaters. And be sure to take your mum's sick-halt potion before you take the portkey. The ride was the roughest I've ever had. And bring your passport to stamp! If you have any trouble with anything ask Hermione for help. Today was, without a doubt, the strangest day I have ever had. No, I am not exaggerating. I was in the train station, and I thought this man was going to take me to a hostel because he liked my phone strap, which is this thing that you... nevermind. Anyway, he took me in a really nice car to this really posh building and I got an id card and met all these guys and they gave me so much food. Merlin, Ron, when you try the oden -- and there were these weird dumpling things and so. much. pork. And I kept asking for beer and they all just shook their heads at me. Speaking of, the drinking age is 20, so I guess neither of us can buy alcohol here. Though, you're so tall... Well, this place is pretty luxurious. Oh hell. (Coming! Just a sec!) I only have a second because I have to go do a camera test. I'll explain when we talk next. Call me back at the number I'm calling from. I'll call as soon as I can if I don't hear from you first. I'm staying at Johnny's Ji----"_  
  
The little cassette tape hit the end and began to rewind itself.  
  
Ron stared down at the ancient message box with a frown. How was he supposed to get the phone number out of the box?  
  
Camera test?  
  
And who in the bloody fuck was Johnny?  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_December 11th_  
  
Ron still hadn't heard anything back from Harry in a week. He had no idea where to find him and was waiting on tenterhooks for the call. He wasn't leaving until the 18th, and he was glad to have some time to sort everything out before he went to meet Harry.  
  
The fireplace lit up with Hermione's glowing green face.  
  
"Have you started packing yet?"  
  
"Not really," Ron confessed. "I haven't heard from Harry in a week. He told me to get a few things, though. Hang on a sec-- I wrote them down."  
  
He rummaged around the stray bits of parchment and post-it notes on the counter top.  
  
"Let's see," he hummed. "Sick-halt potion, all my sweaters, and a passport."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
" _A_  passport?"  
  
"That's what he said, yeah. That's like an identification card, right?"  
  
"So you don't already have one." Hermione was clearly not pleased with this information. "How on earth did you get through Wizarding customs in Egypt?"  
  
"No idea. I was thirteen, Hermione," he said, exasperated.  
  
"I'll just have to expedite one for you, I suppose," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll talk to Kingsley."  
  
A sudden thought struck Ron.  
  
"You couldn't, erm, make it say I'm twenty? Could you?"  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
"Yamapi is here!" Manager called out. "Harry, come meet your senpai!"  
  
He was tackled from behind a mere second out of the styling chair.  
  
"You're our new prince?" Hot breath tickled his ear.  
  
"Eheh. I guess so?"  
  
"Is okay to hug? Americans like to hug, yes?"  
  
"I'm British, actually."  
  
Yamapi was still glued to his back.  
  
"I give you advice, okay?" He slid off of Harry and turned him around by his shoulders to face him. "You shake. Like me." He proceeded to do an impossibly smooth pelvic rotation. Harry silently admitted to himself that it was [Good](http://i1129.photobucket.com/albums/m507/fic_fotos/yamapits7.gif?t=1290452511). Yamapi stepped close again and scrutinized his face, nodding to himself.  
  
"Okay! You let Chiyo-chan fuck eyebrows."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"You make...motto...small?" He smiled and ruffled Harry's hair.  
  
"I think the word you're looking for is  _pluck_."  
  
"Pluck. Mmm. So. Hiroki-kun is not like us. Okay?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"He like girls."  
  
"Riiiight."  
  
"Girls and  _boys_  for me. Yes?" Yamapi rubbed one of his shoulders.  
  
"Girls and boys. Got it."  
  
"You call Yamachan-senpai for happy fun," he said, his eyes scanning Harry's physique as he spoke. "Manager give you number. Okay?"  
  
"Um. Thanks," he nodded. "Er... Yamapi-senpai. S'nice of you."  
  
Yamapi gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thumbs uuuuuup!" he said, hands gesturing the [same](http://i1129.photobucket.com/albums/m507/fic_fotos/yamapi_weeeek_thumbs-up.gif?t=1290452897). "Sapota desu! Fan desu! Bye bye!" and he bounced away with a [snap of his hips](http://i1129.photobucket.com/albums/m507/fic_fotos/5802636700c8a0_large.gif?t=1290452899) to go jump on someone else.  
  
Harry turned to find Manager next to him looking at Yamapi.  
  
"You listen. He is smart man."  
  
Harry touched an eyebrow. He didn't think there was anything wrong with them.  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_"Ron, why are you never at home? Isn't it evening there? I can't keep my phone on all the time because I lost the cord for it. But Manager's getting me a new one tomorrow, so I'll have a new number for you to call. You have to get a phone when you get here because Japanese wizards don't have a floo network. So you have to get a phone as soon as you get here and call me from it with the number. Okay? Get a phone. It's been such a busy week! I wish I could find an owl so I could send you all the details. But the shoots have gone really well, and they made me rap if you can believe it. I think they want me to do one by myself tomorrow! I met a senpai yesterday who gave me lots of interesting advice. And Chiyo-san --she's the stylist-- she gave me a pedicure. My feet... you... ohhh, you have no idea what it feels like. It's tv on Wednesday and I'm kind of nervous about that. I tried Hermione's Babelfish spell today, and thank Merlin it works because I barely understand what anyone says to me. Doesn't help me speak Japanese, though. Ah well. I'm working so hard but feel really relaxed, too! Hiroki-senpai --he's my roommate-- he snuck some liquor into the dormitory in a thermos and the five of us got pissed tonight. I love these guys. I'm the second shortest. We're gonna film in the morning so I'd better sleep. Call me. Miss you, mate."_   
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_December 12th_  
  
"Listen." Ron was unusually serious. "I think Harry's been taken by the Japanese mafia."  
  
"The yakuza?" Hermione asked skeptically. "What on earth would make you think something as ridiculous as that, Ronald?"  
  
"His messages!" Ron moaned, utterly distraught. "The people he's with are making him go through bizarre physical trials and initiation rituals. They've done something to his  _feet_ , Hermione."  
  
"His feet?"  
  
"He said they rapped him, Hermione!" Ron thundered.  
  
"Wrapped him?"  
  
Ron nodded gravely.  
  
"In paper?"  
  
"Not like that! Harry's been violated," he said with a shudder.  
  
"Wrapped? That was the exact phrase he used?"  
  
"They made him rap! We've got to do something!"  
  
"Oh Ron," she said, "That's not... they must have asked him to wrap something up," she reassured him. "It certainly can't be the other kind," she snorted.  
  
"What other kind?"  
  
"Rhythmically spoken words set to music."  
  
"Oh. No chance of that, then," Ron agreed.  
  
"Still-- who on earth would make him do such a thing?"  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
Seamus didn't exactly make him feel better that evening.  
  
"Lost in Japan, eh?" he asked over his pint. "Feckin' love that place."  
  
"When the hell did you go to Japan?" Ron asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Ahhh, last summer," he replied, his eyes glazing over. "Changed my life, it did."  
  
"How so?" Ron belched a little.  
  
"Shagged a bloke from one of those boy bands."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I was at a nightclub and this bird comes up to me and offers to buy me drinks, right? And we get cozy and it turns out she's a he named Yamapi dressed up as a girl to throw off his fans. Amazing shag. Never forget him. He could suck my entire cock down like a pro. Arse you could spank all night. Gorgeous."  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron breathed.  
  
"Best night of my life."  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_December 13th_  
  
"Harry-kun! Come see!" Hiroki-senpai shouted from across the flat. "Manager brought new photos!"  
  
Harry jogged over to where the others were sitting. He took a moment to observe them. Mori-kun, the smallest and orneriest of the group, was laying across the couch with his feet on Chike-senpai's lap. Chike-senpai was the tallest, archetypically strong and silent. Shinji had bleached out hair and reminded Harry of Fred-- a serious word rarely escaped his lips. Harry was relieved that they decided to try out the Visual Kei look on Shinji instead because it rather scared the shit out of him. Finally there was Hiroki-senpai, his roommate. He knew English pretty well on his own and spoke it to Harry when they talked alone. He patted the space next to him on the sofa. Harry smiled as he sat down and Hiroki-senpai wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, very good! You two stay close, especially on camera for the interview later! You will be our main pairing! The girls will love it! Have you studied the [Ohmiya](http://i1129.photobucket.com/albums/m507/fic_fotos/madoub.jpg?t=1290453618) footage, Harry-kun?"  
  
Harry blushed and nodded. It was odd, pretending to have a forbidden romance with Hiroki-senpai, but he was told that it was just a bit of fun that made a huge difference to their supporters. Honestly, it made him laugh more than anything else.  
  
Manager opened the folder in his lap and passed around glossy photos. They looked great, Harry had to admit. Especially the ones where Hiroki-senpai wore the Union Jack.  
  
All of this was great fun. Getting out of himself and making new friends. In a foreign land, no less. It was such a laugh that here he was, poised on the precipice of fame in Japan whilst he wanted nothing less in his own country. He considered this. Perhaps it was more amusing because it wasn't really about him. No one expected him to save them from anything but silence or boredom.  
  
"XOXO was released at midnight," Manager went on, excitedly. "And the internet is in a frenzy already. There is already fanfiction circulating. Mostly Hiroki/Harry, but Chike/Mori is making a good showing as well as Hiroki/Harry/Shinji and ones with all five of you."  
  
"I don't get paired with anyone by myself?" Shinji pouted. Manager looked at him.  
  
"Work harder," he replied and adjusted his glasses. "We're running a contest for Christmas Eve and it already has over 5000 applicants."  
  
"Just since this morning?" Mori-kun asked, eyes wide. "Can we still go out shopping?"  
  
"When have you handsome boys ever been able to keep the ladies away from you?" Manager laughed. "Who let the dogs ouuuuuuuuut? Nfu nfu nfu."  
  
"We did," Chike-senpai replied seriously. Harry met Shinji's high five halfway.  
  
He wished Ron could be here.  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_December 20th_  
  
Ron stepped out of customs with worry gnawing at the pit of his stomach and a still photo of Harry. Hermione promised to do all she could to find out where Harry was, but agreed that his messages didn't give nearly enough information. She seemed to really enjoy chewing him out about how answering machines work and modern Muggle technology in general.  
  
The only lead he had was from Ogawa-san, the Wizarding representative.  
  
"I sent Potter-san to the Softbank counter in Terminal 1. Perhaps the clerk can look up his phone number for you."  
  
Which was how he ended up being yelled at by an irate young woman in Japanese.  
  
"You not to stalk English Prince!" she hissed when Ron showed her the photo. "No phone for you."  
  
Ron was very confused. And he was standing next to a life-sized robotic Santa. This was bollocks.  
  
"No, no. This isn't a royal! It's my friend, Harry."  
  
"Beautiful Harry is English Prince," she countered. "You leave now."  
  
And now he had to go all the way to Terminal 2 to get a phone.  
  
Fucking Japan.  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_December 22nd_  
  
After two nights in a bleeding capsule instead of a proper hotel room, Ron was beginning to go a little crazy. First off, it cramped his legs up something fierce because he was too tall for it. Second, apparently Japan was really into Christmas. He thought he'd be escaping the bizarre holiday crap, but he was clearly mistaken. Third, he still hadn't found Harry, and Hermione insisted that he contact the Wizarding embassy about getting him back.  
  
"Fine. Fine. If I don't find him by Christmas Eve I'll do it."  
  
"He's left another message," she said. "I checked at your flat. He said that he thought you'd be here by now and started to leave an address for someone named Mizuki, but then the tape ended. Ron. What did I tell you about the tape?"  
  
"Oh buggering fuck, are you serious?" He wanted nothing more at that moment than to curl into foetal position and have a good cry.  
  
"I was going to reverse lookup the number, but someone from the delivery place downstairs called about a package for you before I could. Do you want me to pick it up for you?"  
  
"Sure, whatever." Ron sighed. "I miss him, Hermione," he said quietly.  
  
"I know you do." They both remained silent for a moment. "Look, I have a suggestion," she went on. "Why don't you show his picture at places you think he'd go? Someone has to have seen him. He'd be pretty noticeable. Not as noticeable as you, of course."  
  
Ron perked up a little.  
  
"I won't ask any young women, though. The one I showed it to when I first got here kept calling him a prince."  
  
"Maybe we all look alike to them," Hermione laughed.  
  
"S'idiotic."  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_December 23rd_  
  
Harry couldn't understand why Ron hadn't called him yet. He didn't have Hermione's number and was totally unable to track down an owl of any kind. He'd had to resort to Muggle post to send advance tickets. He explained the situation to Hiroki-senpai.  
  
"You sent him a letter?"  
  
"Yes, and I've left messages," Harry replied, utterly frustrated.  
  
"Did you check that he arrived here?"  
  
"Yeah. The same person who met me off the port-- off the plane met him three days ago. She said she sent him to get a phone, so I don't understand why he hasn't called me yet," he said, his voice cracking as he spoke. It was at that point that he just gave up and began to let the tears come.  
  
Hiroki-senpai wrapped him in a hug and shushed him.  
  
"This thing we do. For the fans. If I'm wrong don't be angry, but. Is that they way you feel about your friend?"  
  
Harry looked up, startled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You want to kiss this friend?" Hiroki-senpai asked gently.  
  
"..."  
  
"It's okay if you do. It's..." he searched for the right words. "No big deal."  
  
"Kiss Ron?"  
  
Harry felt as if someone pointed out that while what he thought he'd been eating was an orange, it was in fact a banana. And it was blindingly obvious.  
  
"One time... someone told me something very wise. In English the words are 'follow your heart and fuck them all.' It is good advice, I think."  
  
"Yeah, it is," Harry sniffed. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Yamapi-senpai," he said serenely.  
  
"That... makes a lot of sense, actually."  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_Christmas Eve_  
  
Ron was beside himself. For the past day he'd shown Harry's picture to people all over the place.  
  
With unbelievably bizarre results.  
  
"Ahhh, yes! Bishounen of the West!" was one popular response. "The English Prince!" was another. "H to K!" was fairly inexplicable, but most bizarre of all was when people nodded their heads and started humming the same bloody song at him.  
  
 _Hug hug kiss  
You're the one I miss  
Ekso ekso ekso_  
  
Weirdest damned thing.  
  
It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. It was dark. He was tired. Hungry. Ready to strangle the next person who sang to him. He stopped at a stall selling takoyaki and ordered some from the little old lady serving it up. She smiled at him as he paid her something like five times what it was worth.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" she tittered, gazing up at him. "Such a tall man! Like viking! You go see love today?"  
  
"Go see my love? Yes, you could definitely put it like that." He pulled out the photo one last time.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have seen this man, would you?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
The old woman clapped her hands in delight.  
  
"Harry-kun! Enguh-land no Oujisama!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, bishounen of the west, I know," Ron repeated, his heart sinking. "But what does it all bloody mean?"  
  
"H2K play tonight!" she went on. "Look!" She gestured behind him.  
  
Ron turned around but there was nothing there. Just shops. He began to roll his eyes when they suddenly froze.  
  
Up. Up on side of the building was a billboard.  
  
HUG! HUG! KISS! was emblazoned across the bottom in enormous pink letters.  
  
He almost didn't recognize Harry without his glasses on. Plus which he was wearing makeup and a Muggle suit complete with skinny tie. A very well fitting Muggle suit.  
  
Ron gulped. He felt strangely starstruck.  
  
Harry stood with four Japanese pretty-boys. One had his arm draped possessively across Harry's chest from behind. The smarmy bastard looked down at him with thinly veiled lust and a glittery, sleeveless Union Jack t-shirt. Ron wanted to punch his face in.  
  
"Tonight! You go?" the old lady asked him.  
  
"Please," he pleaded frantically. "Where?"  
  
Moments later, Ron hopped into the passenger seat of the first cab he could get.  
  
"Take me to the Tokyo Dome."  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
Harry sat like a mannequin as Chiyo-san applied his makeup. He was nervous as hell and hoped to Merlin that Ron got those tickets before he left.  
  
Of course he did.  
  
Of course.  
  
He tried not to think of how likely he was to throw up after confessing to Ron. He wouldn't think he was disgusting or punch him or anything, Harry knew. Getting let down easy was the worst case scenario. Still, that was enough to paralyze him with fear.  
  
He tried to pull himself together when Manager came in to give them an inspirational speech. Harry barely paid any attention, and before he knew it everyone was standing up to go on stage. Manager made them all stand in a circle and put their hands together.  
  
"On the count of three," he instructed. "One. Two. Three. LET'S ROCKING!"  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
"What do you mean SOLD OUT?!" Ron bellowed. All around him people were flooding into the stadium.  _They_  had tickets, he thought bitterly.  
  
"Gomen," the young man behind the counter repeated.  
  
When Ron began to cry he must have decided serious action was necessary.  
  
"I get Hiroko-chan. You wait," he ordered. He heard the man talking hurriedly to someone.  
  
 _Blah blah baka blah blah H2K blah blah tickets blah blah viking blah blah blah._  
  
Ron leaned his forehead against the glass and sobbed. A flustered looking woman tapped on it to get his attention.  
  
"I just need to see my Harry," he pleaded. "I have to tell him." He slammed the photo against the glass. She scrutinized it and suddenly her jaw dropped.  
  
"You know Harry-kun?" she said, bubbling with excitement.  
  
"Yes! Yes I do! Please. I need to find him. I have to tell him that I love him," he replied, his voice cracking.  
  
The woman turned impossibly pink.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!" she squealed, startling the right fuck out of him. "Your name? I check list!"  
  
"Ron. Ronald Weasley," he said, hope blooming in his chest.  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
They were ready for the last song. So far he hadn't spotted Ron in the crowd. He should have been in the VIP section off to the right of the stage. It wouldn't be hard to see him if he were there.  
  
Harry tried to temper the disappointment he felt with the adrenaline rushing through him, but honestly he couldn't wait for the concert to be over.  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
Ron pushed his way through wall after wall of sweaty, crying girls. He'd never seen anything like this, not even at the Quidditch Cup.  
  
The music was intense. And loud. And  _really fucking catchy_.  
  
He was about 10 rows from the stage when the lights dimmed between songs.  
  
"People of Tokyo!"  
  
 _boom-cha boom-cha boom-cha boom-cha_  
  
Ron was transfixed by the sound of Harry's voice throbbing through the speakers over the screams of all the girls.  
  
"Listen up!"  
  
 _boom-cha boom-cha boom-cha boom-cha_  
  
"You want to know who makes my heart go doki doki?"  
  
 _boom-cha boom-cha boom-cha boom-cha_  
  
"This goes out to the one I wanna..."  
  
 _boom-cha boom-cha boom-cha boom-cha_  
  
" **HUG!  
  
HUG!  
  
KISS!** "  
  
Their eyes locked. Harry's widened in surprise and his grin was the happiest Ron had seen in years. As he began to sing with the rest of the band, his eyes scarcely left Ron's. It felt incredibly strange to watch Harry sing a love song at him. And wonderful. His heart thudded along with the music.  
  
The man from the poster that he wanted to punch came up alongside Harry and looked out to where Ron stood. Ron scowled for a moment when he knocked shoulders with him and said something to Harry with his mic covered. Harry's smile became even brighter.  
  
Ron felt a surge of jealousy.  
  
Union Jack began to speak to the audience in Japanese during a musical break in the song.  _Blah blah blah true love blah blah blah England blah blah Ron Weasley! Blah blah blah!_  
  
Ron froze in surprise at the mention of his name until he saw the man pointing right at him.  
  
All eyes turned toward him. Girls from all around began to push him towards the stage. That's when he saw five sets of hands reaching down to pull him up.  
  
He felt weightless as he was lifted into Harry's embrace.  
  
"Mate, I thought you'd never get here," Harry whispered, arms still around him, ignoring that his mic was still on. Ron's voice, too, was easily picked up through the headset.  
  
"I searched all over Tokyo for you. Spent days."  
  
"You did?" Harry replied breathlessly.  
  
"Harry, I'm in love with you. I didn't mean to tell you like this, only... I promised myself I'd say something as soon as I found you." He took a deep breath. "And here you are."  
  
The audience had become strangely quiet. Ron suddenly realized that he'd confessed in front of what. Fifty thousand people? He gulped.  
  
"Ron," Harry said after what felt like forever.  
  
...  
  
He lowered the mic on his headset.  
  
...  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Their lips met and the crowd erupted into screams.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TOKYO!" the blond bloke shouted over the din.  
  
Ron didn't want to stop kissing, but Harry grabbed his hand and started to race away to the stage exit. He kept running and didn't let go until they'd left the building and hopped into a waiting limo.  
  
"You need to check your messages more often," Harry said, panting as he pulled Ron down for another kiss.  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
"This is the band's flat," he said, showing Ron around.  
  
"How... exactly  _how_  did you end up in a boy band?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"I was recruited pretty much as soon as I got here," he explained. "I thought the bloke was helping me to a hostel, but it turned out he was manager for H2K." He grinned. "It's been fun. Being part of an adventure that I'm fairly certain won't get me killed," he elaborated. "You should see the suits they gave me."  
  
"Like this one?" Ron asked, picking Harry's tie up in his fingers. Pulling him closer. His trousers suddenly felt much too tight as Ron pinned him back against the breakfast counter.  
  
"Yeah," he said, voice shaking. "Just like this one." He felt Ron's big hands grip the cheeks of his arse, pulling him flush against him.  
  
"Where can we..."  
  
"I don't know when the guys'll get back. I don't have my own room," he managed, as Ron nibbled and sucked on his neck.  
  
Ron pulled back to look at him.  
  
"Who do you share with?" he asked, full of suspicion.  
  
"Hiroki-senpai."  
  
" _Please_  not the Union Jack."  
  
"Er. Him, yeah. It's not real, though. It's just for the fans."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Do that thing to my neck again," Harry insisted.  
  
Ron smirked at that.  
  
"What about the bath?" he suggested. "I wanna wash that shiny shit off you. Not that you don't look dead sexy," he amended. "And whatever happened to your glasses?"  
  
Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall to the bathroom. He locked the door, started the shower and pulled Ron inside.  
  
"Couldn't even wait to get undressed, eh?" Ron said, his voice trembling with excitement as he pressed Harry against the tile. They fumbled to unfasten each others trousers and then...  
  
 _There._  
  
Ron's bloody gorgeous hand was wrapped around him, pulling and stroking. And then he took both of their lengths together as Harry grabbed Ron around the neck and strictly speaking tried to climb him. His arches were wrapped around Ron's calves as he whimpered and thrust up into that strong heat, slick with the water's spray.  
  
"Gonna come," he gasped.  
  
"Fuck yes, do it," Ron grunted. "Come on me."  
  
He was still climbing as he spilled all over Ron's hand and cock and the tops of his thighs.  
  
Ron kept thrusting into his own hand as Harry's legs gave out and he sank to his knees against the wall. He felt Ron's come splash his face before he realized it had happened, and watched in fascination as the last bit hit his shirt.  
  
Ron reached down and caressed his cheek, running his thumb through it as though to massage it in.  
  
"Oops." He didn't look the least bit sorry.  
  
"Guess I'll have to suck you off later, then," Harry replied with a grin.  
  
"I can't wait until I tell Seamus I shagged a boy band member, too," Ron teased, panting.  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot toward his forehead.  
  
"Too?"  
  
"Hang on." Ron scrunched his face up. "Did you pluck your eyebrows?"  
  


<`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))>< <`)))><

  
  
_Christmas Day_  
  
"Did you remember to take the sick-halt potion?" Harry asked as they approached the portkey office.  
  
"Yep. But... is it okay for you to just leave?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Mhmm," he replied. "I wasn't even under contract."  
  
"Oh. That's good."  
  
" _Saraba_ , Japan," he said wistfully. "Until my summer comeback tour."  
  
Ron saluted the air.  
  
"So uh. Who'd Seamus shag, then?" Harry asked as they got ready to touch a broken cell phone.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Some cross-dresser. I think his name was [Yamapi](http://i1129.photobucket.com/albums/m507/fic_fotos/yamapi39.jpg?t=1290453906)."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as the portkey tugged them both back to London.  
  
 **H2K's Brand New Single XOXO is available now at[YesAsia.com!](http://www.yesasia.com/global/en/home.html)**


End file.
